Revealing
by Whatdidyoudream
Summary: During their apprenticeship at Hogwarts, the Weasley twins create a spell that shows sexual experience in people. They expect Snape to have no experience, so why can't they understand his experience? And why does Harry seem to know?


"Are you sure it's going to work, George?" Fred nervously whispered. They'd been working on the spell for months now, during their apprenticeship at Hogwarts. Mostly it was a prank to reveal who were lying, certainly several Slytherins were, but now they were actually interested in seeing who was or wasn't a virgin. At first it had been difficult, but then they had realised that if the Marauders were able to create the magnificent map, then Fred and George, the two Weasley trickster twins, surely could create something as simple as a revealing spell.

It had been complicated to find volunteers, as their research was done covertly and it would be much more fun if no one knew what was happening when the spell was cast. Another problematic turn point, was that no one would relate if they were virgins or not. Most of the students were offended by the questioning, especially the Gryffindors. The twins were also absolutely sure that no matter which Slytherin they would ask, they would receive a blatant lie, or at least couldn't trust the answer to be completely truthful. Therefore they had resorted to accepting two Ravenclaws; Ravenclaws were curious and eager for knowledge, and so they would also participate in the research and conduction of the spell.

"Sure as I can get," George replied. Seated next to each other at the Gryffindor table, though they weren't exactly students anymore and hadn't been for nearly two years, they were able to look over the Great Hall and see everyone together for dinner. Here they had the best view of noticing who were and weren't experienced. And that was actually something quite interesting that the spell showed: it showed levels of experience. When the four of them had done the very last procedure of the spell, they had wondered for a few moments about the difference between the red and blue hues.

Fred was relatively experienced, while George was the more virtuous of them, and therefore still a virgin, though he still had some relations to girls. The black haired Ravenclaw, Something Blacklake, she was a definite virgin with absolutely no experience whatsoever, and the tall, tanned, blonde Ravenclaw, whom most girls were infatuated with, had the most experience. They had already settled this before the final conductions, and it was what gave them a hint when Fred showed to be a crimson red; George was a light violet, closer to blue, but influenced by red; Blacklake was a pure blue, as the sky, and the last Ravenclaw was maroon. It had taken them but a few moments to realise what this meant, but with glee they had set forth to the Great Hall, anticipation rumbling inside of them.

Fred was nervous but extremely excited; George was filled with glee, looking forward to the mockery he could create. Perhaps Snape would be a sky blue, like Blacklake. He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Cast it," he demanded and gave his twin a wink.

Fred surreptitiously waved his hand and wand at the loft, while softly whispering the incantation so no one would hear. Slowly a grey fog spread around the enchanted ceiling and dove down between the students and teachers. Silence fell in the room as people followed the path of the mist. Both Fred and George could feel that it wasn't magic with an evil purpose, and hopefully the others could as well. Several times had people cast a spell over the student body while at dinner, and therefore most were just staring at the mist in apprehension.

Then it settled around everybody in the Great Hall, even the teachers, and formed into small balls above their heads. As the grey balls started to change colours, whispers and wonderings went around the room.

"Okay, what did you do?" Ron asked in a high pitched voice, as he looked up at his firetruck red ball as it whirred around his head everytime he moved, making the entire room turn towards their part of the Gryffindor table. Seated next to Ron was Hermione, also with a firetruck red ball, and next to Hermione was a food stocking Harry Potter.  
Both of the twins stared at Harry and were unable to remove their gazes.

"Well?" Ron demanded as they didn't answer.

"It's a sexual experience revealing spell," George said, loud enough for the entire hall to hear him. Gasps and laughter rang out among the students.

It starts at blue and turns towards red the more experience you have," Fred explained. But they still couldn't remove their gazes from Harry, who was eating and paying no attention at all.

Then both Ron and Hermione followed their gazes and they stared at Harry as well.  
He now felt several people watching him, not only at his own table, but from across the room. As he looked up, he saw that most people were watching him... Or not him, but the black ball of fog above him.

Ron swallowed. "And what does black mean?"

Hermione gazed over the room and spotted many darker balls, but none black as Harry's. Oh, well except from... Snape's.

"And Professor Snape has one as well," she remarked. Suddenly everyone's eyes flew between Harry and Snape, back and forth. Harry's eyes started following theirs, too. Then as he realised that both his and Snape's balls were the same colour, he choked on the mouthful he'd just consumed.

"Oh," Hermione suddenly said," but... It's Snape, Harry."

Puzzled expressions spread over the faces, also at the teacher's table, where all balls were somewhat red or more. The only one not puzzled in fact, was Snape, as he gave Harry an even look.

Then realisation dawned on Ron. "Shite, Harry. But it's Snape. You've actually done Snape?"

Harry's food flew back out on the plate, and he gently pushed it away. Then he looked intensely at his Potions professor conveying all the emotion he could. Slowly he turned to Ron. Everyone in the Great Hall was listening, even the teachers were remarkably quiet.

"And what if I have, Ron. What would you do?"

"There's not much I can do, is there?" came the rhetorical answer.

"But that does not explain why your balls are black?" Quiet laughter erupted around at the tables, as Hermione rationalised. When she realised her outburst, she flushed slightly.

"How would I know, Hermione?" Harry said while looking slightly away. He was slightly nervous. Now his relationship with Severus was out. But what the rest of the school didn't know, was that Harry knew exactly why both their balls were nearly black. Remembering yesterday's events, he flushed and squirmed in his seat. His buttocks were sore, and as he looked at Severus, the professor was smiling smugly.

 _"Now, Harry," Severus' dark voice interrupted Harry's whimpers. "We will continue, but won't stop until you've managed to stay silent." Gentle hands rubbed over his raised buttocks; they were red and burning. So was Harry. He was burning with need and with desire, his chest and face red with the thrumming lust. His arse felt so empty, and for every lash Severus gave him, his cheeks tensed and when he unclenched them, he felt the emptiness again. Oh, how he wanted Severus to enter him and dominate him. He longed for it._

 _Swish. And a whimper. A hand ghosting over his skin to soothe him. Harry felt the belief and pride roll from Severus. It empowered him. When he clenched he felt the ropes around his ankles, thighs and wrists tighten. He couldn't get away, even if he wanted._

 _Swish. There was still a whimper, but it was less noticeable. His sobs were silent, as were his tears, but he wanted this; he needed this._

 _"Good, Harry. That was much better than before." And again the hand came ghosting over his sensitive and flaming skin. He wanted Severus to whip him again, and show Severus that he really could do what he was asked. The pride and confidence His professor had in Harry, made Harry believe in himself._

 _Swish. Oh, and there it was. The silence. The nothing._

 _Swish. Swish. Swish. Still not a single sound came after the last experimenting lashes._

 _The whipping stopped and so did Harry's tears. His backside hurt, but it glowed in a good way. That burning moved to his core and made him hot. His breathing was ragged and he looked back over his shoulder to watch Severus._

 _A smile that spoke a thousand words were printed over his professor's face. It lit up his black, dark eyes and they spoke volumes of his affection towards Harry. His hair, which was usually greasy and hanging to frame his face, was bound in a leather band and newly washed with what Harry knew was the best smelling shampoo he'd ever crossed. He used it himself whenever he showered in Severus' chambers. Which was rather often lately. But he liked smelling like Severus_

 _The dark robes that usually hid his professor's figure, were thrown on the floor, as was rather unusual for Severus, and he came closer to stand between Harry's spread legs, on his knees. The long, slim, potions stained fingers skimmed over his fiery flesh and gently massaged his cheeks._

 _"That was beautiful, Harry," he whispered and leant forward to place a kiss on the dark haired boy's plump lips. Harry saw the affection in his eyes as they kissed. Usually he liked kissing with closed eyes, but in these moments, the black eyes conveyed so many thoughts that Harry couldn't help but keep them open. Then Severus leaned back and looked down at his buttocks. "I'm so very proud of you. And you look so delicious like this." He took a deep breath and looked directly into Harry's eyes. "Do you want me, Harry?" he said accompanied by a finger probing at Harry's entrance._

 _A whimper. Severus chuckled."I think you do, don't you?"_

 _Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. I want you. I need you," the boy said in a breathless whimper._

 _Whispering a lubrication spell, Severus' probing finger entered his puckered hole and Harry exhaled harshly. It wasn't enough to make him feel full, but it was close. The finger was then accompanied by a second, and with a scissoring motion they stretched Harry's tight hole. Both of them were panting with arousal. Severus was enjoying the view of the tied boy in front of him. Harry was placed on the rug in front of the hearth. His arms were tied together behind his back, each wrist tied to the other arm's elbow. His legs were spread with a bar and tied to it. From his wrists to his ankles went more rope, so it was difficult to move unless he wanted to make himself uncomfortable. If there was anything Severus enjoyed more than seeing Harry in a submissive and meek position, it was his adoring and worshipping expression when Severus made him come. And that expression was about to show on Harry's face._

 _His fingers reached Harry's prostate, a gland that Severus had become firmly acquainted to after nearly a year of getting intimate with Harry. It made Harry buck his hips and roll them, to get more pressure on his prostate. "Yes," he whimpered and pushed his face into the soft rug he was lying on._

 _"Ssshhh," Severus whispered and placed a hand in Harry's tangled hair. He grabbed several tufts of hair in a firm grip. Slowly he extracted his fingers from Harry's arse and grabbed himself to lubricate his aching cock. He felt brief relief and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Slowly he slid inside the tight hole and moaned as the rim of Harry's arse clenched around him._

 _Harry turned his head to the side and was able to see his professor. As Severus slid inside him he felt the stretch and aching comfort at finally being filled. But Severus had asked him to be silent, so he couldn't show how much pleasure he actually derived from it. He could only show by his actions. Therefore he strained against his bonds and tried to convey that he wanted Severus, just as much as he always wanted him._

 _"I'm so proud of you, Harry," he said in a breathless whisper as he started thrusting roughly into Harry's delectable arse. "I'm so proud that you could stay silent for me, I want you to know that. That's why I'm rewarding you with this. You like this, don't you?" Harry nodded vigorously. "I thought so." Angling his hips, Severus searched for Harry's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Harry went all rigid and let out a shuddering breath. The pressure on his cock increased as Harry kept tightening his arse. It was a good thing that Harry was already so aroused, because Severus could barely hold back. He wanted the boy beneath him to come first, as he'd taught him that when Harry came first, it was because Severus was pleased with him, or generous. Or because he wanted to punish Harry. But not in this case. Here he was genuinely pleased with Harry and wanted Harry to know that._

 _He tightened his grip on Harry's hair and pulled his neck taught. "I want to see your face when you come," he whispered and licked at the nape of Harry's neck. He thrusts were getting rougher and faster, just the way he knew Harry liked it. He also knew that that way, Harry's cock would get a delicious friction from the rug underneath. It would push Harry closer to the edge. "I want to see when I let you orgasm. Because your orgasm belongs to me, just like you do." At his last words Harry strained against all his bonds, again, and let out a wail as he started coming. His cock sprayed into the rug and he shook at the harsh friction that continued on his sensitive cock as Severus fucked him._

 _Not long after Harry's eruption, Severus followed him. He liked the way Harry let go and let himself give in to the enormous pleasure, but it was when he opened his eyes and looked directly at his professor, that Severus came. The adoring and worshipping expression was indeed what did it for him. He shook and made a few feeble thrusts until his pleasure was too much and he collapsed next to Harry on the fire heated rug. They shared heavy breaths._

 _They looked at each other. Each feature on the other's face was softened by the only light in Severus' room, the fire in the hearth. Harry was wearing a sated expression, while Severus' was indulgent. "I love you, Severus," Harry whispered and his eyes flickered. He kept watching the ex Death Eater, looking for any kind of reluctance in receiving, for the first time from Harry, such a statement. He couldn't find any._

 _A hand flittered over Harry's cheek and his eyes closed in satisfaction. "I love you, as well, Harry," Severus murmured and scooted closer to Harry. Leaning towards the plump lips of his student, he came to realise that he indeed did love Harry. Not just in a sexual way, but deeply and almost disturbingly as it was the first time he'd ever loved another human being in this unfamiliar way. The kiss was heavy and with much emotion. When they let go of each other, Harry gave a shudder. "Let's get you out of this, shall we?" Severus said and sat up. Quickly he had de-roped Harry and led him to the luxurious bed. Before laying down with him, he cast a few cleaning spells, one for the rug and one for Harry. Joining Harry under the heavy quilts, he decided that allowing Harry to court him those many months ago was probably the best decision he'd ever made._

Back in the Great Hall Severus was watching Harry expectantly. He'd revealed his relationship with Severus to the entire population of the school, and it would most certainly be front cover news in the Prophet tomorrow. Now, Severus was wondering how he should punish Harry for this indiscreetness. Though he really wasn't bothered by the reveal, he didn't want Harry feel as though he could do or say whatever he might like. No, Severus always decides what Harry can do. Oh, but Severus did indeed have a good idea for Harry's punishment. It included an analplug and a spidergag and orgasm denial.

Their eyes caught across the room and Harry swallowed uneasily.


End file.
